


Petrichor

by Nordic_Fatcheese



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, no hurt only comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordic_Fatcheese/pseuds/Nordic_Fatcheese
Summary: Catra enjoys a rainy day with Adora and literally nothing happens. There is no plot, only fluff. Rated T solely because I can't think of a better way to describe Adora's look than as a "shit-eating grin". Smug just isn't the same.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> Petrichor - a pleasant smell that frequently accompanies the first rain after a long period of warm, dry weather.

Catra never had the chance to really appreciate rain before. Growing up in the Fright Zone, rain was an environmental hazard. The perpetual billowing clouds of pollution that hung over the industrial hellscape turned the rain acidic. It ranged from merely dangerous to drink to searing skin on touch. Once she got out in the field, rain continued to be a nuisance. It no longer threatened to burn her, but it was still wet and cold, and it lowered morale and slowed productivity. 

But now that the war was over and she could have a quiet minute to herself, Catra began to appreciate rainy days. Not the rain itself - she still despised getting her fur wet, thunder startled her and Melog alike, and lightning was far from her favorite thing. She appreciated the atmosphere a rainy day created. 

For one thing, everyone kept to themselves. People stayed in their rooms and minded their own business, leaving the halls of Bright Moon Castle that she now called home mercifully empty. The only people Catra had to dodge on rainy days were the guards, and she had memorized their patrol routes long ago. It gave her the freedom to comfortably wander the castle without risk of an unanticipated social interaction. 

It made things comfortably quiet too. The inexorable hum of machinery and clamour of industry denied any chance at silence in the Fright Zone, even in the blackest hours of the night. When she started living in Bright Moon, the frequent moments of absolute stillness unsettled her after a lifetime of constant background noise.

The rain made things quiet, but differently, a steady quiet. Clouds darkened the sky, draping a sleepy mood upon the world. The veritable menagerie of magical creatures that had sprung up around Etheria settled in, and the chattering throngs of the city cozied up beneath blankets indoors, but the even drum of the rain on the windows and roofs of Bright Moon filled that subconscious need for white noise.

But what Catra found she liked most about rain was the smell. It created a certain calming atmosphere unlike anything she had known in the Fright Zone or in the field. Moisture lay thick in the air, lending it an impossibly clear and crisp quality. It smelled woodsy, like earth and bark and dripping leaves. It smelled alive, as though nature sang in silent praise of the rain. 

It was all so peaceful. The world took on a quiet and comfortably still ambiance and Catra drank it through her nose. She had seldom felt serenity in her life, and any time she had growing up was with Adora. But now calm moments crept into her life in the most unexpected of places and times. 

Footsteps echoing down the hall did not disturb her. She heard them coming well in advance and recognized the gait. Catra remained still on the ledge of the balcony, legs dangling beneath the rail, chin rested upon it, the flickering lights of the city spread out before her like a swarm of fireflies at dusk. 

"Oh, there you are," Adora said, sounding a little out of breath and more than a little worried. She cautiously approached the rail. "Are you okay?" she asked, voice touchingly gentle.

"Yeah," Catra answered honestly, for maybe the first time in her life. "Just enjoying the weather." 

"Hmm..." Adora searched for any signs of sarcasm or hidden meaning and was quite clearly confused when she found none. "Wait, really?" 

"Yep."

"Okay..." Adora said, still apparently trying to decipher Catra's words. "I just, I didn't see you around anywhere and then I couldn't find Melog and. I got worried."

"Melog's out exploring," Catra answered nonchalantly, not turning from the rail. "I guess they didn't have rain like this on Krytis." 

"Oh. Huh."

"Sorry I scared you." Catra surprised even herself with how casually she said it. Maybe all that junk Perfuma had her doing was working after all.

Adora rocked on her heels awkwardly, unsure how to respond to Catra's uncharacteristically calm demeanor. After a long moment of silence, she finally asked, "Mind if I join you?"

Catra scooted over such that her legs were pressed against the nearest support rail to her left. Adora quickly moved to her side. She sat down stiffly and hung her legs next to Catra's, not sure what they were really doing, but happy to be doing it with her.

Catra soaked in the warmth radiating from Adora's arm pressed into hers. She loved the coolness of the rainy air, but nothing in the universe could compete with Adora's warmth. 

"Can you smell the rain?" Catra asked after a minute.

"Smell it?"

"Yeah. There's this nice kind of woodsy smell every time it rains. I'm not sure if only my nose can pick up on it though."

Adora cocked her head and sniffed the wind. Catra idly watched the gentle swaying of the trees at the edge of the Whispering Woods as Adora's brain processed. Rain slid down the roof and fell in regular sheets in front of her, obscuring the faintly bioluminescent flora, creating the briefest displays of shimmering blue and green. She wasn't quite sure if it was the wind or if the trees were actually breathing.

"I think so?" Adora's voice pulled Catra out of her thoughts. "I dunno, it smells, like, fresh? Or clean? I'm not describing it well, but I think I definitely smell something."

Catra chuckled. "Good. I like that smell. Glad I'm not the only one who can enjoy it." 

Adora nodded and glanced around awkwardly. She slowly crept an arm up to Catra's waist. Catra immediately grabbed it and pulled them together. Adora's body collided softly with Catra's and they held each other lightly. Catra's tail unconsciously coiled around Adora's other arm and a purr began to creep up from her chest.

Adora shifted slightly to rest her head on Catra's shoulder. Catra purred a little louder in response, knowing how Adora liked to listen to it like that. Catra sighed contentedly and the wind sighed with her.

"Jeez, it's kinda cold out here," Adora grumbled, pulling Catra closer. Catra rested her chin on Adora's scalp.

"Maybe if you wore shirts with sleeves," Catra mumbled into Adora's hair.

"Uh, maybe if _someone_ didn't tear the sleeves off all my shirts so she could look at my muscles," Adora scoffed back.

"Oh yeah." Catra renewed her purring in fervor to momentarily shut down Adora's brain and halt any more comments.

Adora curled her legs up and shifted herself more fully into Catra's embrace. She let her head relax again into Catra's collarbone and sighed. Minutes passed. The rain continued to roll off the roof in regular blankets. The wind periodically grew and faded, Adora burying her head a little deeper into Catra's fur each time. 

"This is nice," Adora said between gusts.

"The rain?" Catra purred.

"No," Adora pulled her a little tighter. "Us." Catra reciprocated the embrace. "Being able to enjoy a quiet moment, doing nothing, _together._ " Adora laughed a little. "I never thought this would be possible."

"Me neither." Catra kissed Adora's scalp and earned a joyful squeak. Catra couldn't stop a fit of happy giggles. "You have no idea how many times I wanted to do that growing up." 

Adora turned her head into Catra's shoulder and began running kisses up her neck, joining Catra in her giggles. Catra squealed and feigned an escape, falling onto her back as Adora tackled her. Their giggles faded and Adora lowered her lips to Catra's. Catra met them eagerly, reaching her hands up Adora's waist and rolling them onto their sides. Bodies pressed together, limbs entangled, they reveled in each other's warmth.

Adora pulled away from Catra's lips and returned her ear to Catra's breast. Her eyes practically rolled back in her head as she became consumed by the sound of Catra's purr, rumbling from Catra's chest into her skull. Catra thought she was going to pass out on the spot for a second.

The wind picked up again and nearly blew the rain into the balcony this time. Adora shivered and rubbed her arms along Catra's sides, seeking the warmth within her fur.

"Okay, it is seriously cold out here and _some_ of us don't have fur." She gave Catra one last peck on the lips and stood up. "I'm gonna get some lunch. You want anything?"

Catra stretched out on the marble tiles, heels peeking over the edge, yawning loudly. "Yeah, I think I'll join you." 

Adora held out a hand. Catra took it and was effortlessly hauled off the floor into Adora's arms. Catra squeaked and Adora seemed just as surprised for a second. Catra's eyes flicked from the toned muscle of Adora's arms to the shit-eating grin now plastered across her face.

"Show off," Catra grumbled through flushed cheeks. Adora snickered and hauled her off in the direction of the kitchens.

**Author's Note:**

> God they're so happy it hurts. This is the kind of pointless fluff I draw sustenance from.


End file.
